As The Ball Drops
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: The Miz gets a surprise as the Ball Drops.


Pairing: Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Alex Riley

Words: 1,413

Warnings: Mentions of sex, drinking, clubs...And of course SLASH!

Hope you enjoy! This is my story but of course the men are not mine, and neither is RAW! Or SmackDown or TNT!

Summary: Mike gets a big surprise as the ball drops

* * *

The club was absolutely packed, bodies molding together any which way you turned. The music shook the walls and vibrated the floors, while the liquor fueled the people and there intentions. Mike sat at the bar, trying to keep to himself as he continuously nursed a beer. The ex-champion settled into the bar scene and watched as the night passed him by. It was around eleven thirty, he had made his way here as soon as RAW was over, and he had a chance to change into a more comfortable attire. He hadnt seen Alex in weeks, the man had been gone to have elbow and knee surgery and even though Mike had begged to go with him, argued for three hours about it, he had been denied. Alex just didnt want him taking off for that long just for him to have minor surgeries that in his eyes, werent very important. Alex had returned to work on December twenty sixth, but only to house show. He was in Illinois, and he wouldnt be able to make it back to Mike in time for the ball to drop.

And that, of course, is what left Mike in his current slump. He just was not feeling the New Years cheer, and the people around him who were managing to consume alcohol and enjoy themselves only proved to worsen his mood.

"What a great way to bring in the new year..." He mumbled grouchily to himself, letting out a sigh of dejection as he realized, he did. Mike Mizanin was spending his new years eve at a bar, with strangers who had engulfed so much alcohol they probably didnt even know there identities anymore. Mike felt totally and utterly pathetic for it. He had expected his night to be spent at home, cozy and comfortable next to his lover and bestfriend. He expected to rest easy and watch the ball drop on the television, and honestly, he had hoped to share a kiss as he and Alex brought in the new year together. It sounded pretty dumb huh? And it was, but Mike couldnt deny himself that he had wanted it, and now that he wasnt getting it, he had fallen into a rut.

Stupid New Year. Whats so great about twenty thirteen anyways? Did these people really believe that just because it was a new year everyone was getting to redo there lives and all of this crap? Mike had never partaken in the thought of a new years resolution. Those were promises you made to yourself, things you swore you would do, and they were things that usually never got done. If you wanted yo say you were going to do something, you could say it at any day, any time, any month It didnt not matter, and New Years was just another day...

But even so, Mike would have liked to spend the day with Alex...

"Screw this place..." Mike let out a small huff, paying for his drink he finally took his leave. His first step outside brought in a gust of relief, the cool night air felt nice on his skin. It was a far cry from the hot, stuffy feeling of having several bodies pressed up against him at random times. The club had been suffocating, but he had been brooding and nothing was better for brooding than having an alcoholic drink at a sleazy club.

Mike had considered flagging down a Taxie, but the thought was fleeting. No, it was nice out and maybe a walk would do him good. His hotel wasnt far anyways, and if he was lucky he would miss the big count down.

Maybe save himself some heartache.

The walk didnt last him though, the hotel was closer than he had originally thought. With his hands shoved down into the pockets of his denim jeans, he ascended the long and winding stairs that soon brought him to his room. Slipping the access card from his back pocket, his swiped it though his door and let himself turn the handle. Pushing the door open he immediately heard the television, it was spitting out the final count down.

Just what Mike did not want to hear.

5.

Mike was certain he did NOT leave that T.v on.

4.

Mike noticed that the small table to the far side of his room, held two champagne glasses, one bottle of champagne, and a single candle sitting in the middle.

3.

Sitting beside his luggage, was an identical pair of bags.

2.

He felt strong callused hands on his waist, turning him and pulling him flush against a warm but firm chest.

1.

A pair of lips collided with his, consuming him and everything he had ever been.

As Mike's mind struggled to catch up with the count down and everything it brought with it, the intruding man held him closer and let his lips trail from Mike's mouth to his jaw where he nipped and licked, leaving a trail of hungry kisses to the mans neck. As Mike leaned into the man, he was positive of who it was without needing to look up into the person's eyes. The smell, chocolate axe and a scent that was masculine sweat.

Purely Alex.

Mike never second guessed it. If anything else had entered his mind he would have surly began swinging as soon as he had been touched. But his mind couldnt be troubled at the moment. The tongue dancing on his skin assured his attention would stay on Alex, and only Alex.

"H-Hey...Where did you even come from?" The older groaned out softly, his body pressing closer and closer to the other man. Alex didnt seem to hear him, he was infatuated with his current task of making Mike as uncomfortable in his clothes as he possibly could.

"Alex." Mike began again, gently nudging the young super star away. "Seriously...What are you doing here?" Not like he was displeased with the man showing up, actually he was over joyed. He just wondered how Alex managed to get here and everything without him even suspecting it.

"Im TRYING to sex you up, obviously." Alex's grin was a large one, big and cheesy as it stretched across his face. It was truly an 'ear to ear' grin. His eyes danced with mirth, brown and ecstatic to be in the same room with his lover again after what felt like a life time.

"No really?" Mike gave a high whine as Alex's hand slowly crept from his waist, trailing further down to rest on his crotch. "What possessed you to pick up and come over here all of a sudden?"

"Mike. Come on, did you really think I was going to leave you here by yourself to bring in the new year? Hell no." Alex chided softly, eyeing his lover tenderly. Lifting his hand from Mike's private he gently stroke the shorter mans jaw. "You were too busy moping around to noticed I hadnt text you or anything! Seriously babe, you know if im not with you, im thinking about you. Im trying to talk to you in any way I can. Always." Alex leaned forward, his forehead resting against Mike's as their eyes met once more, and slowly so did there lips.

Before Mike could even comprehend it, he was being walked back to the single bed in the middle of the room. As the back of his legs hit the bed, he let himself unceremoniously fall back onto the mattress, allowing himself a cheshire grin as Alex's body covered his own in only moments. His legs were spread, and Alex's knee slipped between them to gently knead his lovers groin. Soon, both men were lost in the passion of the new night. They were together, and insanely in love.

What a wonderful way to kick off the new year.

* * *

Kinda? Sorta? Not really? Let me know! REVIEW!

And yeah, I was going to do a big smut scene but its five in the morning. I can write them screwing like bunnies some other time. Heck I can add it onto this story later! But tonight, im just not able. Sorry! You should definitely check out : Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa & maej26 they are amazing when it comes to writing The Miz and Alex together! But then again, their writing is amazing either way.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
